Thundercats Ho!
by zeropolis79
Summary: A story from the Preview fic. The Thundercats are drawn to Earth where they encounter the magicals. Can they help the Thundercats find a new home? No slash, pairings undecided, no bashing except for the bad guys.
1. Prologue

_**This is a crossover I've had in mind for ages. The opening scene is based on a scene in the first episode 'Exodus' from the original series and is required to help set the scene for those who know nothing about Thundercats. Thundercats 1985 canon is followed up to the end of the 'Exodus' scene although mostly 1985 canon events and episodes are followed, specific episodes will be mentioned in author notes. There are elements of both 1985 and 2011 Thundercats series, mostly from the 1985 series, although Lion-O is the same age as the 2011 version and the Wily twins also come from the 2011 version.**_

_**Because someone complained about my fics, this was removed for no good reason but it gave a chance for a slight rewrite to correct a few things.**_

**THUNDERCATS HO!**

**PROLOGUE**

_From beyond any known galaxy, bringing with them the laws and ideals of their doomed planet Thundera, come the Thundercats._

In deep space, the Thundercat spaceship _Feliner _was adrift. The Thundercats, humanoids which looked like cats were planning their next move following an attack by their enemies, the Evil Mutants which saw the rest of their fleet destroyed and the Thunderians brought to the brink of extinction. The damage to their ship caused by the Mutant attack had meant they could not reach the planet they were reaching for, but Thundercat Panthro had found a different planet, closer than their intended planet, but there was still a catch - it was still light years away.

"Yuck!" young Wilykat said in disgust, "We'll have to make the trip in the suspension capsules."

"When in doubt, chicken out," Wilykat's twin sister Wilykit said, "I'm not going."

Wilykat backed her until she got to a capsule and opened it. Neither of the young ones were Thundercats, they were former street urchins who had been taken under the wing of the Jaga and the Thundercats when they had run away to find a legendary lost treasure, hoping to help their widowed mother and baby siblings. Unlike the Thundercats, the twins had tails.

"Is there another choice Panthro?" Jaga, the elderly leader of the group asked.

"Sure, we last remaining Thundercats perish in space." He replied.

"It is settled then. You will all get in the suspension capsules now. I will pilot the ship to the blue planet." Jaga said.

"No Jaga," Panthro countered, "Without suspension you'll die. We can set the course on robot pilot."

"In it's damaged condition, the ship must be piloted manually for as long as possible, or we cannot be sure of reaching our destination." Jaga countered back.

"We can't be sure anyway," Tygra said, "We'll take our chances together – you MUST join us in the capsules Jaga."

"Yes Jaga, please!" Lion-O pleaded.

"ENOUGH!" Jaga shouted, gaining everyone's attention, "I am by far the oldest of you. Even though the suspension capsules slow down the aging process tremendously, some aging does take place. Even in suspension, I could not live long enough to complete the journey. So let's not have any more talk – ENTER THE CAPSULES!" Everyone looked at him with sorrow.

"But Jaga," Cheetara began. She was one of his clerics, having been taken under Jaga's wing after she proved to him that she could be a cleric, despite failing her original initiation test. Tygra put a comforting hand on her shoulder. The two of them were very close despite her being a bodyguard for his adoptive brother, Lion-O, the heir to the throne. What she didn't realise was that Lion-O knew of her affections for Tygra and despite his own affections for her, left her too them.

"Come Cheetara, what Jaga says is true. Don't make it tougher for him." He told her.

"Yeah, he's just being practical." Wilykat said, entering his capsule. Tygra and Cheetara did the same.

"Whatever you say Jaga," Wilykit said in her capsule, "You were always right." Wilykat had already placed her in the capsule.

"Alright, if we're going to do it, let's do it!" Panthro said, picking Snarf – a small cat, up by the scruff of the neck, "In you go Snarf, no stalling." Panthro put him in the capsule before going into his own.

Lion-O walked over to Jaga, his mentor.

"Goodbye Jaga." He said.

"You must be brave Lion-O, it is your duty." Jaga said.

"Yes, Jaga." Lion-O said. Within the space of days, he had lost his homeworld, his blind father , the King of the Thundercats, and now he was losing his mentor. He went into his capsule.

With a clink, Jaga dug a big sword into the floor.

"The Eye of Thundera, will be waiting for you, when you reach your new home." He said, raising his arm to his chest in a salute. The capsules activated and the Thundercats went to sleep. As Jaga went to the pilot's chair, the Eye of Thundera glowed, as if it was opening to oversee the inhabitants of the capsules.

The _Feliner _began it's trek through space.

"I wish I was as sure of their chances as I pretended to be," Jaga said to himself, "still, there is a chance."

Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, months turned to years. Jaga maintained all the ships functions, eating very little, resting whenever he could and more importantly, making sure the suspension capsules remained functional. Eventually, the _Feliner _approached the Sol system. Jaga was now much older, very thin, and very weak. He knew he didn't have long to live, he had lived longer than he expected too, determined to see the Thundercats as close to their new home as possible.

"I can't go on. I prey the robot pilot can take it from here." He mumbled, reaching with tremendous effort and pressing a button marked PILOT. It activated, a word marked ROBOT could be seen then a beep got Jaga's attention. It was coming from a bracelet on his wrist. A jewel on it was glowing red. It fell to the ground followed by a mass of energy. Jaga's empty robes fell into the chair.

The robot pilot started the engines. It took the ship past Jupiter, through the asteroid belt, then past Mars before deactivating the engines and began it's final approach to Earth. The ship burnt up as it entered the atmosphere. On the viewscreen, a mountain range could be seen along with a nearby village, forest, large lake and a castle.

The ship approached the top of the mountain range and activated the landing beams, intending to slow the ship down so it could land safely. Suddenly, one of them cut out followed by the other three. Not slowed down enough, it crashed on top of the mountain and continued moving until it reached the edge from which it fell. The ship broke apart as it fell and the contents spilled out. Some vanished but others fell to the ground. The ship crashed near a broken down building and stopped moving.


	2. Chapter 2

_Another update of an existing chapter with new material. A lot of dialogue and items come from the new series episode Omens. Thanks for the positive feedback to this. 1985 episodes I plan to incorporate include Lord of the Snows, The Ghost Warrior, Return to Thundera and the Anointment Trials. Any sensible ideas can be incorporated_

**CHAPTER ONE**

At Hogwarts, Harry Potter was pondering on recent events. The day before, he and his best friend Hermione Granger had helped his godfather Sirius Black escape from receiving the Dementor's Kiss for his non-existent crimes.

He heard a roar and looked upwards. A streak of fire could be seen in the sky with items falling from it. He saw items vanish and then the huge shape crash. Before he could do anything else, a very loud thud could be heard. He ran to the stone circle, which was nearby and in the direction of the noise. Just outside the circle, there was a large something, big enough to hold a person. It had a glass partition at the top where Harry could slightly see someone. He walked over to it and saw a red circle on his belt.

Looking at it, he found a button on the side and pushed it. The top of the thing opened revealing an adult male who had the characteristics of a lion. The man opened his eyes and looked at Harry.

"My name is Lion-O," he said, "Where am I?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My name is Harry Potter." Harry said. A beep got his attention and he could see an instrument on the machine with the words: "CAPSULE CYCLE INCOMPLETE. LIFE SIGNS FAILING".

"I'm a Thundercat and it looks like I'm dying. I was to be King of the Thundercats and I cannot die until I name a successor." Lion-O said.

"Is there something I can do?" Harry asked.

"Be here with me. Within minutes I will join my father and my mentor Jaga. Do me a favour though," Lion-O said.

"Anything."

"On my homeworld of Thundera, we have a sacred code. Take my hand." Lion-O said. Harry took his hand and Lion-O made it so they were holding wrists in a handshake motion. "I want you to spread the code and it's meaning through your world," he said, as the handshake began, "Justice, Truth, Honour, Loyalty."

As the machine in the capsule sent out a steady beep, Harry could feel something flowing through him, then as he watched, Lion-O's body vanished, leaving behind his ripped clothing.

"What's happened?" someone asked. Harry turned and saw Headmaster Albus Dumbledore along with several other staff members and students. Harry told them what he had seen.

TH!

"I'm alright!" Harry said to Madam Pomfrey. Dumbledore had insisted that he go to the hospital wing for a check-up. She waved her wand over him.

"You do seem to be fine." Madam Pompfrey replied, "In fact, it looks like your old injuries seemed to have healed themselves. Curious. You may leave and I don't want to see you again until next term and only then as a visitor."

"I can't promise anything," Harry said, "You had better talk to the next Defence teacher about it."

TH!

Harry woke up the following morning. He put his glasses on and saw things as a blur so removed them and could see normally. After dressing, he went into the common room to face stares.

"Alright, what's going on?" he asked.

"Harry," Colin Creevy began, "Have you seen yourself?"

"No, why should I?" Harry asked. Someone passed him a mirror. His hair had changed to red and was long, his scar had vanished and he was more muscular than he was before. He was also taller.

"What's happened to me?" Harry asked.

TH!

Harry walked into the hall to stares at his new appearance. Everyone looked at him. Then, a shimmer of blue light could be seen and Thundercat Jaga appeared.

"You have been changed Harry Potter. When my ward Lion-O died, somehow, your magic and the magic of Hogwarts forced his life force to merge with you and your body has changed as a result. You are now the Hereditary Lord of the Thundercats." He said.

"Can you explain to me what the Thundercats are?" Harry asked. Everyone was watching and listening.

"You must not have full access to Lion-O's memories yet. We are of a race known as Thundarians from the planet Thundera. A select few are anointed Thundercats, the protectors of the free world. Many years ago, because of our long standing war with the race of Mutants, Thundera's orbit was changed and eventually, it was destroyed. Many Thundarians escaped but were killed by the Mutants who ambushed our ships. Our ship alone escaped but was damaged. We could not make it to the planet we were heading for, so we came here. The Thundercats went into suspended animation while I piloted the ship to your planet. I died just before the end of the journey and the ship broke up entering your planet's atmosphere. I can't sense your fellow Thundercats but Lion-O's loyal friend Snarf is nearby along with the Sword of Omens. I know of your familiar Hedwig and she will still respond to you as you are now."

Everyone watched with curiosity. Before anyone could say anything, Hagrid came into the hall with Snarf on his head. He was holding a small sword with his tail.

"I found this in the Forbidden Forest – does he belong to anyone?" the gentle half-giant asked.

Snarf threw the sword over to Harry/Lion-O. Despite attempts from other people to grab it, Harry grabbed it and received a massive shock. Blue lightening flared from the blade. He held it up and looked at it. There were crossbars folded downwards and below the blade, there was a circle with a thin symbol.

"Now begins the Ritual of Initiation. While you will one day wear the crown, Harry Potter, only the Eye of Thundera, the source of our power, knows if there is indeed a king inside of you. Take the sword and become one with it. You hold in your hands what built the ThunderCats' empire. But only he who is deemed worthy can harness its awesome power." Jaga said.

The sword grew to a bigger size. Harry swung it about, power flowing through it. Everyone watched him. Snape looked like he was going to say and do something but Dumbledore held him back.

"That's it," Jaga said, encouraging, "Concentrate."

After a few more swings, Harry lowered it to the ground and a big red circle appeared on the floor. He then raised the sword to his face and the crossbars curled around his eyes.

Through it, he could see five capsules, containing Thundarians. Suddenly, the vision changed and he could see a pair of red eyes on a snake type humanoid face. Harry moved the sword away.

"What did you see?" Jaga asked.

"Thundercats," Harry said, not wanting to tell what else he saw. Jaga vanished. Harry walked over to Dumbledore.

"I won't return to the Muggles this summer Professor," Harry said, "I'm going to find the rest of the Thundercats."

"You must go back there for your own protection," Dumbledore began.

"Professor, I'm no safer there than I am here. The only difference is the people who want to kill me and they make no secret of it. I'm not going. It is my duty to find the Thundercats." Harry said.

"They're nothing to do with you." Snape said.

"When Lion-O merged with me, he named me his successor and I promised to find them. Would you break a vow you made?"

Snape admitted that he wouldn't. "Then you should go Potter," he said, "Your father was always one to break the rules." He remembered a vow he made to Lily Potter all those years ago.

"Rules are only meaningful if people agree to follow them, otherwise they're just words." Flitwick said.

"I always assumed you would be like your father Potter," Snape said, "But you're more Lily than James. I admit I never got on with him but your mother was a dear friend until I made a mistake. I swore to her before her death that I'd help you, so before you go, come to me and I'll supply you with some potions that will help you."

TH!

Harry approached Lavender Brown in the Gryffindor Common Room later that day and gave her Lion-O's torn clothing.

"I would like you to fix these for me please," Harry said, "If I'm going to find the Thundercats, then I need to dress for it."

"I'll deal with it." Lavender promised. She was known as the clothes expert of Gryffindor Tower.

TH!

Lavender worked through the night and returned the clothing to Harry the following day. Harry took them and went back to his dorm then returned wearing the Thundercat outfit. Lavender cast a few spells to adjust them to fit Harry.

"Thank you." Harry said.

TH!

Harry walked over to Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger who were waiting for him in the Entrance Hall.

"So you're still going ahead with it." Ron said.

"I have too," Harry said, "You saw Jaga and heard what he said. I need your support on this."

"Do you know where to find these Thundercats?" Hermione asked.

"No," Harry answered, "But I have some idea where to start, the Eye of Thundera will help me."

"Will you be returning to Hogwarts next year?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe," Harry said, "Despite having Thundercats to lead, I will still need to learn how to control my magic. I will also need to learn how to lead the Thundercats."

"How can we help?" Ron asked.

"Just keep an eye out for mail from Hedwig and be prepared." Harry requested, "But there is one thing – the Thundercat ship crashed next to the Shrieking Shack – I need help to gather certain items from it."

TH!

An hour later, the trio were at the crash site. They were walking through the bridge when they ended up at the pilot's seat. They could see a set of robes.

"They belong to Jaga," Harry said, "I must save these."

He took the robes and put them in a bag. Looking through the rest of the ship, they didn't find much of interest, although Ron was fascinated by the technology and commented that his dad would love to have a look.

Hermione walked into a room and saw a book on a stand. She moved over to it and saw a key in front of it. She noticed a strange symbol on it. Not thinking, she grabbed the book and key, stuffing them in her bag. She thought she could try and read it during the night.

The search of the rest of the ship proved fruitless. They left and returned to the school.

TH!

That night, Hermione took the book out and laid it on her bed. Taking the key, she opened the book. She was engulfed in bright light and the Thundercat symbol on the cover growled.

Lavender Brown ran to the bed and pulled the drapes to find Hermione Granger had vanished into thin air.


	3. Chapter 3

_Another new upload. Not many changes this time. Due to issues with my ex-wife who photocopied my black book of usernames and passwords, I've changed my username back to __**zeropolis79**__. _

**Chapter Three**

Lavender ran through the corridors and suddenly she bumped into Professor Flitwick.

"Now Miss. Brown," he said, standing back up, "No running in the corridors, someone could get hurt."

"Sorry Professor," Lavender said, "But I need to find Professor McGonagall or the Headmaster right now!"

Flitwick led her to McGonagall's office and explained that he had found Lavender in the corridors.

"What is going on Miss. Brown?" McGonagall asked.

"Hermione went to bed with this book," Lavender answered, showing the Book of Omens, "We heard a growling sound and saw some bright light through the curtains, and then when I go to see what's going on, she's gone!"

McGonagall looked at the book, then sent a Patronus message to Dumbledore.

"Thank you for bringing this to our attention Miss. Brown. You may go now." McGonagall said. Lavender left the office. Dumbledore appeared moments later. McGonagall explained to him and showed him the book.

"The book looks like something do with the Thundercats. Can you bring Mr. Potter here please? Maybe he can release Miss. Granger," Dumbledore said, "It might be keyed to trap anyone who is not a Thundercat."

McGonagall went away and came back a few minutes later with Harry. Quickly, it was explained what was happening.

"That is the Book of Omens," Harry said, remembering things now he had more of Lion-O's memories, "Only Thundercats are able to read it. I don't know how Hermione got her hands on it but I'd better deal with it before the consequences are dire."

TH

"_Eternal torment!_" a loud booming voice shouted, "_That is the price for those who try to steal the secrets of the Thundercats._"

Inside the Book of Omens, Hermione started screaming.

TH

Harry took the key and opened the book. He too was drawn inside. He ended up in a large room with pillars with what looked like dragons wrapped around them. Harry saw Hermione kneeling in the middle of the room screaming. A tall armoured being was approaching her with an axe drawn.

"Let her go," Harry said, "She's my best friend. She has done nothing wrong."

"_She tried to steal the secrets of the Thundercats. She took the book from the spaceship and tried to discover our secrets! By sacred law, it is punishable by death!_" the voice of the book shouted.

"She's suffered enough, she's learnt her lesson. She didn't know the law, she didn't want to steal any secrets, just to learn about Thundercats and our ways. Let me take her back to the real world." Harry pleaded.

"_Prove yourself Harry Potter, prove you can be King of the Thundercats and save your friend,_" the voice replied.

The figure raised its axe, threatening bodily harm. Harry ran towards it swinging his sword, and blocked the axe's downward motion. He grabbed Hermione and dragged her aside before going back to the figure and began to fight in earnest.

The figure swung its axe and sent Harry went flying to one side of the room.

Standing up, Harry raised the Sword of Omens above his head. It grew and its power was unleashed. The Thundercat symbol on the wall above him growled, and the dragon heads came to life and breathed fire on the being. When the fiery blast had cleared, the being was nothing but dust.

"_You have won the battle and have proven yourself worthy to hold the Sword of Omens. Your friend will be spared_." The voice said.

Hermione stopped screaming and Harry rushed over to her. He took hold of her and with a thought, both left the book and were in McGonagall's office.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"The book thought she was going to steal the secrets of the Thundercats and was going to punish her for it," Harry explained, "I managed to prevent it. I suggest taking her to Madam Pomfrey and getting her something to calm her down."

McGonagall left with the terrified girl.

"This book is clearly dangerous Mr. Potter and it must either be destroyed or kept by myself for safe keeping." Dumbledore said.

"No," Harry said, "It is only dangerous to those who would try to steal its secrets. I understand there are more dangerous books in the restricted section of the library. Hermione meant no harm. This will be going into my vault at Gringotts where it will be kept safe until the Thundercats are reunited and a new home is established. "DOBBY!"

The house-elf appeared. Harry passed both the book and key to him and asked him to have them put in his vault at once. Dobby obeyed his Master– he had bonded with Harry after he freed him from Lucius Malfoy the previous year.

"If you'll excuse me, Headmaster," Harry said, "I have a mission to plan."

TH

Later that night, Hermione had finally calmed down following three doses of potions and was asleep.

"What happened to the poor girl?" Madam Pompfrey asked, "It seems like she was exposed to the Cruciatus curse."

"She got sucked into some book and was being punished for it," McGonagall said, "Mr. Potter had to rescue her."

TH

Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy had managed to get into Snape's office and was using the floo to talk to his father.

"Slow down and tell me again what happened." Lucius Malfoy said after Draco was talking so fast.

"That know-it-all Mudblood dared to strike me!" he said, "Me – a Pureblood. She got away without punishment even though, in addition to myself, there were another three Pureblood witnesses."

"You are counting that traitor Weasley?" Mr. Malfoy asked.

"He's still a Pureblood and by law, he would have to testify against a Muggle-born." Draco said.

"No, we won't involve the Ministry," Mr. Malfoy said, "The girl is too close to Harry Potter and if we try to press charges, he might use his name to clear her. No, we need something else to teach her a lesson. I won't say anything, it'll protect you if it comes to it."

Mr. Malfoy vanished from the fire.

TH

Hermione was moaning and talking in her sleep. Madam Pomfrey summoned McGonagall the following morning.

"Whatever that book did to her has really affected her judgement," the Matron said, "She's going on about some king called Claudus, how she should be leader of her tribe and how she was going to make people pay for wanting to banish her."

"I don't think she's delusional," McGonagall said, "she must have learnt something about Mr. Potter's Thundercats. I think some called Claudus was mentioned by a Thundercat ghost."

"I think we should leave her here," Pomfrey suggested, "Someone will have to inform her parents."

"I'll deal with that this afternoon." McGonagall told her.

"If she doesn't improve in a few days, then she will have to be admitted to St. Mungo's." Poppy said.

What the two adults did not know was that Hermione could hear every word.

The door opened and Harry came in. "How is Hermione today?"

"Delusional. She keeps talking about a King Claudus among other things. Does that mean anything to you?" Poppy asked.

"Claudus was the last king of the Thundercats," Harry said, "He was my, I mean, Lion-O's father. I don't know what happened to him. He lost his sight fighting the Mutant Empire and assigned responsibility of the Thundercats to Jaga."

"That ghost that appeared in the Great Hall?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes." Harry said, "I have no idea why Hermione is going on about Claudus but if I think of anything that can help, I'll let you know."

TH

At the Burrow, Molly Weasley went walking down the field just outside her house. She stopped as she saw two strange things in the pond. They looked like they opened and two children were standing near them. Mrs. Weasley noticed they had the appearance of cats and had tails.

"Hiya!" the boy said, "My name's Wilykat and this is my sister Wilykit. Is this the land of El Dara?"

"I'm afraid not," Mrs. Weasley said, looking at the two with interest, "You two look hungry, would you like to come for something to eat."

"Yes please!" the two said together.

Mrs. Weasley walked back to the Burrow with the twins following her. Ten minutes later, they were eating a meal. Molly decided to go to the fireplace and call Dumbledore – he might know what to do.

TH

An hour later, Harry was summoned to Dumbledore's office just as everyone was leaving the grounds to go to the Hogwarts Express.

"What can I do for you Headmaster?" Harry asked.

"I got a floo call from Molly Weasley. She found twin children in her pond today called Wilykat and Wilykit. Both look like cats."

"Thundarians," Harry said, "The Thundercats rescued them and have been looking after them. How do I get to the Burrow?"

Dumbledore let him use his floo to go there. Snarf went with him.

TH

McGonagall went back to the Hospital Wing to check on Hermione. She went in to find Poppy on the ground unconscious and Hermione gone.

"What happened?" McGonagall asked as she revived the Matron.

"Miss. Granger woke up, took exception to me trying to scan her and attacked me!" Poppy said.

TH

"Harry – what have you done to yourself?" Molly Weasley asked. Harry explained everything that was going on. She showed him where the twins were. They took a look at him.

"Lion-O?" they asked.

"I'm not Lion-O but then again, maybe I am." Harry said. He told them what was going on and what he had to do. Upon hearing about Jaga's death, the twins burst into tears. Mrs. Weasley gave them both a comforting hug.

"Can we help?" Wilykit asked.

"I'm afraid not, it's too dangerous." Harry said. He turned to Mrs. Weasley. "Could they stay with you for a while please? I'll arrange payment for doing so."

"No problem Harry," Mrs. Weasley said, "Just promise me you'll be careful."

"I'll be careful." Harry said. He took some galleons out of his money bag and after many protests, Mrs. Weasley accepted them.

TH

Later that day, Harry was in a secluded area. He raised the Sword of Omens to his face and looked into the Eye. He could see a mountain shaped like a hook. The Eye of Thundera then showed him a Thundercat in a capsule in the ice – it was a male, and he looked blue, like a panther, with spikes on his clothing. The capsule was rapidly icing up.

"Looks like that's my first stop." Harry said and started walking again. He aimed to reach a Muggle library the following day to find out where Hook Mountain was.

A sudden bang attracted his attention. A woman had appeared She was wearing a set of Hogwarts robes without the badges and insignia. Large pieces of cloth were ripped off, leaving her arms and most of her legs visible. The mirage had spotted inserts in her uniform pants and spotted should pads. Her hair was done up in a high pony-tail, with a metal ring where the elastic normally resides. The woman reminded Harry of a close friend, even with the almost cat-like appearance.

"Hermione?"

"Hermione Granger is no more," the woman replied, voice throatier than the body normally produced, "My name is Lynxana."


	4. Chapter 4

_I've not quit writing, I've been busy with real life issues. The events of the next few chapters are based on the classic series episode Lord of the Snows. Lynxana was a character featured in the comic strips of the 1980's._

**Chapter Three**

"Lynxana?" Harry asked, studying the woman who resembled his friend, "I seem to know the name but it has been a long time."

"It was a long time ago," Lynxana said, "It was while you were a mere infant. Take yourself back to Thundera, and let me explain."

Harry sat down on a nearby bench. Lynxana did the same.

"Your friend was sucked into the Book of Omens," she began, "It was the Book that told how the Thundercats, our ancestors, who first defeated Mumm-Ra. It was the Thundercats who brought law and order to a world of warring animals. I was the eldest child of Lynx-O, the leader of the Lynxan Clan. My father was a chief advisor to your father Claudus, along with the wise Jaga.

"It was soon time for my father to name the successor to the clan. As the eldest child, I thought I'd be named successor. But that was not to be. My brother, who was seven years younger than myself was chosen. I felt betrayed. I considered appealing to King Claudus but there was no point. Women weren't taken seriously unless they were part of a major clan. Tradition held that males were more deserving of power.

"I was angry, I felt betrayed and I swore what should have been mine would still be mine, one way or the other.

"I decided to take action. I gathered a group of followers and I attempted to take control but I failed. I was brought before Claudus to stand trial for high treason, the only crime that could be punished by death. But Claudus decided death was too easy for me, it would make me a martyr. Therefore, I was sentenced to exile and eternal torment in the Book of Omens. My soul soon left my body and there was nothing I could do but plan my vengeance. Your friend entered the book and I saw my chance. I entered her body and after you rescued her, as her magic healed her body from the ordeal, I took over."

"What did you do to her?" Harry asked, getting angry.

"I took over her mind. These human minds are puny compared to Thunderian minds. Oh, your friend isn't totally lost, I was kind enough to file her mind away in a deep corner of her brain, never to return unless I was banished from it."

"But that doesn't explain your appearance." Harry countered.

"You have an inquisitive mind Harry Potter, or should I call you Lion-O?" Lynxana asked.

"Harry will do."

"Your friend provided the solution," she continued, "Never before, since the days of Mumm-Ra, have the Thundercats encountered anyone with magical powers. Through your friend's mind, I found out about the magic to change my appearance.

"Your father told me that maybe one day, a future King of the Thundercats might grant me a pardon and free me from the book, but while he was alive, it would never happen."

"Well, Claudus is now dead, killed when Thundera was destroyed." Harry said, "and thanks to Lion-O, I am now King of the Thundercats."

Lynxana stopped and looked at him, "Thundera was destroyed?" she asked, "What happened." There was genuine shock in her face.

"From what I was told," Harry began, "I don't have all of Lion-O's memories yet, but war started with the Mutants and because of a chain of events leading from it, Thundera's orbit changed and eventually destroyed the planet that was once our home.

"As I was going to say, I have the authority to grant you a pardon but it is conditional on certain things."

"And they are?" Lynxana asked.

"When you attempted to take over, did you or your followers kill anyone in cold blood?" Harry asked.

"We did use violence, but we never killed anyone." Lynxana answered.

"I might grant you a pardon," Harry said, "but on one condition – you return my friend's body back to her."

"And return to exile in the Book of Omens? I'd rather take my chances in your friend's body."

Lynxana stood up and moved back, taking Hermione's wand out. Realising what was going to happen, Harry stood up and raised his wand and both fired a spell at the same time. Both beams of light joined. Seconds later, both beams of light died away.

"This magic is impressive," Lynxana said, "Much better than the laser guns we used on Thundera."

She cast another spell but Harry was quicker. Beams of light joined again and both witch and wizard attempted to get the upper hand.

"What I was going to say was that we'll find you a new body," Harry said, "As long as you leave my friend unharmed."

"I can't promise that, something like this has never happened before." Lynxana said. She waved her wand and sent Harry flying. He cast a spell and Lynxana was also sent flying.

"Enough!" Lynxana said.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry shouted. Prongs fired from his wand and charged at Lynxana. She fell to the ground and a spirit drifted from the body. Before Harry's eyes, 'Lynxana' changed back into Hermione. Harry went over to her.

"Harry – I'm sorry," she said, "I just wanted to read that book and see if I could help in anyway."

"Hermione – didn't you learn anything from when Ginny wrote in Tom Riddle's diary?" Harry asked.

"I didn't think it would do something like that." Hermione protested.

"Alright – you're forgiven." Harry said. He explained what was happening and where he was planning on going.

"Hook Mountain is in the heart of Wales," Hermione told him, "There are rumours that a giant snowman lives in a castle at the top of Hook Mountain with a snow cat. It's reported in _British Magical History _that magic won't work at all."

They went to the library in the town they were near and looked up maps. They found Hook Mountain on the map and Harry memorised the route.

"What are you going to do now?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Hermione said. Harry suddenly realised something.

"We've not had any warnings regarding underage magic," Harry said, "When Dobby made that pudding float, there was a warning at Privet Drive within minutes. Didn't you say on the train when we first met that you tried spells after getting your wand and you never mentioned getting warnings?"

"No, I didn't get any warnings." Hermione confirmed.

"Then something is amiss here. Two years ago, when I was staying at the Burrow, explosions from Fred and George's room were plentiful. Magic must be used there – I don't think Mr and Mrs. Weasley would let them have explosives – the Burrow would be demolished within minutes. The Ministry also knew within minutes about my wandless accidental magic inflating Marge," Harry said, "I think they either have a tracking charm on me or they have someone watching me."

"Then what do we do?" Hermione asked.

"Carry on with what I was planning. I have to help the Thundercats." Harry declared.

"Then I'm coming with you." Hermione said, "Lord of the Thundercats or not, you'll need help."

Jaga appeared between them.

"You must exercise caution Harry Potter," he said, "She tried to steal the secrets of the Book of Omens and released the spirit of Lynxana."

"I don't think she intended to steal any secrets, Hermione has a desire to learn what she can from what she can get her hands on," Harry said, "She meant no harm, she's been my best friend for three years now, I can't abandon her."

"Very well Harry," Jaga finished, "But beware. Things are not always what they seem."

The two friends began to make their way to Hook Mountain. Unknown to them, someone was watching them. As soon as Harry and Hermione were out of the way, he disapparated.

Hermione stopped at a Muggle bank and withdrew some money from an account and they then caught a train to a station near Hook Mountain.

TH!

Meanwhile, Dumbledore decided to look in the Thundercat spaceship for himself. He had put some wards up to keep it hidden from Ministry eyes. He looked around the ship, interested in how a civilisation could create something like it.

He was about to leave when he noticed a door that Harry and the others didn't go through when they visited the ship. He walked to it but noticed there was no way to open it. He raised his wand and used a blasting curse to open it. Dumbledore walked into the now open chamber and saw a strange looking device encased in what looked like glass. It had buttons and lights on it and he could see the Thundercat symbol.

Not wanting to risk what happened to Hermione happening to him, he used his wand and levitated it. He left the spaceship and levitated the device to his office, where he could examine it under controlled conditions.

TH!

At Malfoy Manor, the spy was reporting to Lucius Malfoy.

"So, Potter and his Mudblood are going to Hook Mountain? We'll have to pay them a little visit and take that sword of his. Draco tells me it is very special." Malfoy said.

"How will we get there?" someone asked – it was a Death Eater called Nott, "I've heard all about Hook Mountain, magic barely works there, apparation is impossible and the castle is guarded by a snowman and his giant cat."

"It so happens that a friend of mine has developed a broomstick which can carry more than two people. He has added to it to make it look like an animal, so if the Muggles see something, they will only see a bird." Lucius said.

He and Nott went up to the top of the house to see the flying machine finished. The friend – Robert Sharpe (another Death Eater) was waiting for them.

"I hope this works Sharpe." Lucius said.

"It will, my Lord Malfoy." The Death Eater said.

The three got onto the bird-like broom and it flew away.

TH!

It took several hours, but Harry, Snarf and Hermione finally made it to Hook Mountain. They were standing in front of a giant castle that would put Hogwarts to shame. A giant drawbridge opened and a large man came out, riding a giant snow cat. He was armoured and carried a lance.


	5. Lord of the Snows

_I decided to upload this revised chapter earlier than planned. In reply to a few messages, the original was removed by the website so I decided to revise a few things before uploading the new chapters. Contrary to what a few people think, I never intended to make this a Dumbledore bashing fic. The events in this chapter are based on the classic series episode Lord of the Snows._

**Chapter Five**

Harry looked at the giant man, who proceeded to remove his helmet.

"Who intrudes in the kingdom of the Snowmen?"

"Harry Potter, lord of the Thundercats. Myself and my friends come in peace. We have braved Hook Mountain to meet you." Harry answered.

"Luck was with you young Thundercat, but why are you here?"

"To find a capsule which landed on your mountain."

The Snowman laughed. It was a deep laugh. "Everything on Hook Mountain is ours whelp. What would you do with this capsule?" he asked.

"A fellow Thundercat is trapped inside it." Harry answered.

"You want the capsule, but what would you trade for it?"

"I offer gold, friendship, honour and alliance with the Thundercats."

The snowcat growled and raised its front half in a threatening way. Snarf hid behind Harry.

"Down Snowmeow!" The Snowman said and Snowmeow calmed down, "Friendship, honour and alliance must be earned, in deadly combat." The Snowman put his helmed back on. "Snowmeow! Attack!"

Snowmeow charged towards Harry who jumped out of the way. The snowcat turned and charged again. Harry swung the sword and cut the Snowman's lance in two. The Snowman laughed, delighted at the prospect of battle.

"That should have cooled your brain." He said, taking an icicle. With a thought, it turned into a mace. Snowmeow charged again and Harry was knocked to the ground. Meanwhile, Hermione was panicking.

"Harry – we must go and get help!" she said.

"I can't – it'll be admitting defeat. I must earn the Snowman's friendship alone!" Harry said. The ghost of Jaga appeared.

"Perhaps you have overreached this time, son." Jaga said.

"I have to fight with honour. I have to earn this Snowman's friendship alone." Harry countered.

"You fight with courage whelp. But so far, this has only been a test," the Snowman said, letting the light shine on his shield, "Charge Snowmeow!" Snowmeow began charging.

"Snowmeow, Harry, think." Jaga said before vanishing.

"Of course - Snowmeow is a cat. I am Harry Potter, Lord of the Thundercats. I order you to halt snow cat." Harry said, hoping that the essence of Lion-O would be enough to tame the cat. He knew the lion was the king of the cats. The snowcat's eyes glew and he stopped.

"You did it, Harry!" Hermione celebrated.

The Snowman was having none of that. He was nudging Snowmeow's sides, trying to get him to co-operate. The snowcat suddenly charged, not knowing where he was going. They began to approach a huge gap in the ground.

"Snowmeow! Stop! The bottomless chasm!" Snowman shouted, but Snowmeow was completely oblivious to everything, still being under Harry's mental control.

"Stop snowcat, halt." Harry ordered.

Snowmeow skidded to a halt just at the edge, but the sudden stop forced Snowman to let go and he went flying, crying out on the way down the chasm.

"You did it Harry," Hermione began but Harry was going to the edge of the chasm, "What are you doing?"

"We came here to establish friendship. We cannot make friends of a dead man." Harry said. He reached the edge and called out to the Snowman. There was a faint moan – the Snowman was still alive. Harry took the sword out and dug it into the ground. Then he pulled a wire from the claw shield and tied it around the handle. Harry proceeded to climb down.

Lucius Malfoy and his friends had finally reached Hook Mountain, the flying bird having enough mechanical parts not to be affected by the magical dampening fields.

"Look, it's that Mudblood friend of Potter!" Nott said, pointing to Hermione, "But where is Potter and that Snowman?"

"Down the chasm, by the looks of things," Robert Sharpe said, pointing out the sword in the ground complete with wire trailing down.

"If we grab the sword, then Potter and the Snowman will be trapped forever in the chasm." Malfoy declared.

The Death Eaters flew towards the sword. Hermione, Snarf and Snowmeow ran towards it. As the Death Eaters's approached, Snarf moved out of the way while Snowmeow got up on his hind legs and deeply scratched Lucius Malfoy's face. Malfoy got his wand out and cast an incantation, forgetting magic didn't work.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore had the Thundercat device in his office. He had tried to open it's clear case but with no luck. The aging headmaster had tried every spell he could think of to unlock it but failed. He was reluctant to use more destructive spells.

"It's for the Greater Good I know the secrets of the Thundercats." he said to himself. He looked at his silver instruments but they told him nothing he wanted to know.

The bird flew towards the sword again and Snowmeow was ready to strike again but the Death Eaters flew out of the way. Meanwhile, Snarf had made snowballs and was throwing them.

"HARRY!" Hermione shouted, standing at the edge.

Harry was on the way back up with the Snowman.

"Hang in there Hermione! We're coming." Harry said. He was carrying the Snowman on his back while climbing up the wire.

The bird made another dive. Both Hermione and Snarf got out of the way as the beak struck the ground, sending ice down the chasm, narrowing missing Harry and the Snowman.

Snowmeow jumped and dug his claws into the wing of the bird, trying to climb aboard. The bird had the sword in its beak and was trying to pull up.

"We're losing lift!" Sharpe shouted.

"Let go of the sword or we'll all end up in the chasm!" Nott said.

Reluctantly, Sharpe got the bird to let go and the bird went back into the air. Snowmeow fell from it and landed next to the chasm.

Harry finished his climb and lowered the Snowman to the ground. The Eye of Thundera was growling. He picked the sword up from the ground and raised it to his face, the crossbars curling. He could see Panthro's capsule slowly turning into a block of ice, but he had no idea where on the mountain he was. But he then remembered something from Lion-O's memories.

He swung the sword to one side. "Thunder..." he said. The sword grew in size, and he swung it to his other side. "Thunder..." he continued. The sword grew even more. He then held it in front of him. "Thunder..." he said the third time, the sword growing more. He then held the sword above him.

"THUNDERCATS HO!" he shouted. The Eye of Thundera changed its shape from an iris to the Thundercat symbol. A beam of light fired from the eye, covering the bird machine.

Inside his capsule, Panthro's eyes lit up. The ice started to crack. His capsule popped open and he jumped out. He saw where the Thundercat signal was originating from and ran the short distance. He got his chain-sticks out and swung them about, hitting the bird, seeing it about to attack. He swung them again and hit Malfoy in the face.

"Retreat!" Malfoy shouted and with difficulty. Sharpe flew the bird away.

Harry walked over to Panthro.

"Panthro?" he asked. Panthro nodded and asked who he was. "I'm Harry Potter, newly named Lord of the Thundercats. Lord Lion-O was dying and for some reason, named me his successor. His spirit merged with mine and gave me some of his looks and memories."

"While I believe your story, only a Lord of the Thundercats can wield the power of the Sword of Omens the way you did, but you have a long way to go before you can call yourself the true Lord of the Thundercats." Panthro said.

"I know and I hope you and the other Thundercats will help me. I've already found Wilykit and Wilykat – they're being cared for by a family I know." Harry said.

The battle over, Snowman had recovered. He and Harry were standing in front of his castle. Panthro and Hermione were standing behind them.

"When you first came here, we knew nothing of the Thundercats or the code of Thundera. You have proved you value honour, courage and friendship." The Snowman said.

"We have fought and now we are friends. If you ever need help, call on the Thundercats. We will defend each other against all enemies." Harry said.

As they were talking, Snowmeow was licking Snarf and as the Snarf tried to get away, Snowmeow scooped him and stopped him, nuzzling him. It was evident that Snowmeow wanted to be friends. Hedwig had arrived to witness the creation of this friendship and was sitting on Snowmeow's head.

"Farewell, Lord of the Thundercats." Snowman said, shaking Harry's hand.

But there were other problems awaiting the Thundercats. In space, another spaceship was approaching Earth. But unlike the Feliner, this ship was fully operational with a crew.

Inside were the Mutants. Led by S-S-Slythe, a reptilian, his lieutenants were Jackalman, who resembled a dog and Monkian, who represented the monkey race of the Mutants. They had followed the Feliner, also in suspended animation until they had a definite fix on them.

If the Mutants weren't enough, a spirit had reached Earth. Sensing some very particular magic coming from a house, it approached the house and entered it. The spirit went into a room in which a strange man was tending to something that looked like an infant.

"I sense a strange being here Wormtail," The small thing said, "Turn me around to face him."

Wormtail turned the chair around and the spirit formed a person. It was a decaying person covered in bandages, with the exception of his face. He was wearing a red robe.

"I am Lord Voldemort," the small thing said, "Tell me your name before I run you through."

"I am Mumm-Ra. From what I can tell of your current plans, you want a new body. I can help you, for a price." The sprit answered.

"And what price is that?" Voldemort asked.

"You help me seek and possess – the Eye of Thundera," Mumm-Ra answered, "In return, I will grant you the use of my powers to destroy your enemies."


	6. Chapter 6

_Apologies for the delays in this chapter. With the way FFN have been behaving thanks to complaints by Critics United that can be classed as libel, I am investigating the possibility of uploading my fics to another site, most likely Archive of our Own._

**Chapter Six**

The Mutant ship activated a cloaking device and entered Earth's atmosphere. The Mutants on board – S-S-Slithe, Jackalman and Monkian – were looking at the monitor screen. They could see lakes and rivers leading to various oceans.

"Great bodies of rivers emptying into great bodies." S-S-Slithe saidstated, rather redundantly.

"Yet no signs of habitation." Jackalman commented. They were flying over the Sahara Desert.

"They could be living in caves or swallows." Monkian added.

"Look – architectures artiteturs of a sort." Jackalman said. He could see the remains of ancient Egyptian cities.

"We have no time to ponder that now," S-S-Slithe said, "If I know the Thundercats, they will waste no time in building an impregnable fortress. We too must establish a base so look for a likely spot to build Castle Plundarr, yes."

"I've locked onto the Thundercat's transponder signal," Monkian said, "approaching it now."

Ten minutes later, they were over the coast of England.

"Up ahead, a small village, and something else." Jackalman said.

The ship was approaching a strange structure. There were four posts at each corner. As the Mutant ship flew over it, the postsy lit up and bolts of lightning fired from it.

"What's that thing?" Monkian asked.

"No primitive life form constructed that's certain, yes." S-S-Slithe said.

"I don't like the looks of it." Monkian said, scared.

"Let's get as far away from it as we can." Jackalman pleaded.

The Mutants tried to get their ship away but the lightning was too much. The ship flew right in the middle of it and was struck.

"What's happening?" S-S-Slithe asked.

"The controls aren't responding." Monkian said.

"We're crashing!" Jackalman addedchocked out.

The ship slowly crashed just outside a graveyard.

_Lion-O was standing on the bridge of the Feliner. He had just witnessed the destruction of Thundera. Jaga was addressing him. _

"_Yes Lion-O, Thundera is gone. But the code of Thundera will live as long as you. As Lord of the Thundercats carry it in your heart. It will be your sacred duty to rule according to that code in our new home, wherever it will be. Justice, Truth, Honour, Loyalty. It is an enormous responsibility. But you are not alone Lion-O. The nobles gathered here, Panthro, Cheetara, your brother Tygra, even Wilykit and Wilykat will be teaching the skills you need to rule wisely and well." Jaga told him._

_An alarm started sounding and the Thundercats rushed to their stations. Jaga and Lion-O watched._

"_Have you identified the enemy?" Jaga asked._

"_Yes, they're from the planet Plun-Daar." Tygra answered. On the screen, they could see dozens of ships, outnumbering the Thunderian ships._

"_Mutants, always those blasted Mutants." Panthro commented._

"_The ships bear the insignias of reptilians, jacklemen, monkians." Cheetara added._

"_They're fighting together? As allies?" Tygra asked, surprised._

_Moments later, an indicator on Panthro's screen indicated that one of the Thunderian ships had been destroyed._

"_We've just lost one, Jaga." Panthro said._

"_Flagship to convoy, assume defensive formation." Jaga ordered over an intercom._

_From the instruments, Lion-O could tell that the Thunderian ships had formed a circle around the Feliner. Tygra operated a gun control and opened fire. Several Mutant ships were destroyed, but the Mutants destroyed the other Thunderian ships one by one._

"_We're losing them, Jaga, we're losing all our ships." Panthro saidstated deploringly._

"_Except for ours, we haven't taken a single hit." Cheetara saidrebutted._

"_No, they know the flagship would be carrying the Eye of Thundera – they won't risk losing it!" Jaga told them._

"_That means?" Wilykat asked._

"_Yes, we can expect visitors any minute." Tygra commented._

Harry suddenly woke up and realised he was dreaming. He came to the conclusion that he was regaining some of Lion-O's memories, before then, he had no memory of the trip on the _Feliner_. He looked around and saw Panthro, Hermione and Snarf fast asleep. They were in a cave, in which they had taken shelter in after it started raining. The Eye of Thundera started growling. Harry took the sword and raised it to his face. The crossbars curled and the eye opened, giving Harry a vision.

It was the same red eyes he had seen before but this time, he could see bandages and four unusual looking statues. He only saw a secondary person for a moment and recognised him as Wormtail. He then heard a voice. but Iit was muffled but Harry could make out the words _evil_, _exists_ and _lives_.

Harry put the sword down and saw that the others had woken up.

"Something's going on, something big and Wormtail seems to be involved." He said.

"Who is Wormtail?" Panthro asked. Harry and Hermione quickly explained about the events of the previous year.

"Wilykat and Wilykit are safe. The Weasleys won't let anything happen to them. But we still need to find Tygra and Cheetara." Harry said.

"How did you manage to find me?" Panthro asked.

"I saw Hook Mountain in a vision provided by the sword and Hermione was able to tell me about it and we looked it up." Harry answered.

"There is one way we could find Tygra and Cheetara. All Thundercats have a locator disc. If we can get to the spaceship ,we can find them.

S-S-Slithe, Jackalman and Monkian stepped out of the crashed ship, looking around.

"No enemy about." S-S-Slithe said.

"Then, what caused us to crash?" Monkian asked.

Light came from the posts, which surrounded a house which had a pyramid sticking out of the roof.

"There, there's the cause." Jackalman pointed out.

S-S-Slithe roared. "Nobody, I mean nobody attacks S-S-Slithe! COME!" he ordered.

"Is that a good idea?" Jackalman asked.

"You're afraid Kaynar? You call yourself a Mutant?" S-S-Slithe asked. Kaynar was Jackalman's real name. "We are the fear makers for the ones who fear."

"By Plun-Darr, you're right S-S-Slithe, lead on!" Jackalman declared.

They approached the house and a door opened.

"_Enter._" A deep echoing voice said.

"Arm yourselves." S-S-Slithe ordered. He and the others took their weapons out.

"_Your weapons are not needed, you are welcome here_." A ball of light appeared in the doorway. "_Follow the ball of light._"

The Mutants followed the ball into the house. The corridors were dusty, untouched for years.

"Where are you?" Monkian asked.

"Who are you?" Jackalman also asked.

"You will soon see, have no fear." The voice said.

"I am S-S-Slithe and I fear nothing, yes. Actually, it's quite pleasant here, yes." Bats flew over their heads.

The three Mutants followed the ball into a huge chamber. In the middle was a huge cauldron while at each corner, there were four statues, which seemed to represent animals.

"What manner of chamber is this?" Jackalman asked.

"Look – those statues." Monkian said, pointing out the statues.

"What do you think? An ancient race of Mutants?"

"No wonder I like this place." S-S-Slithe said.

"What's that thing?" Jackalman asked, pointing out a sarcophagus standing in what looked like an enlarged skull.

"Looks like some kind of casket." Monkian said.

"But where is he who bid us enter? I can see nothing alive." S-S-Slithe said.

The lights in the room changed, the eyes on the enlarged skull lit up. The sarcophagus opened up and a person in a red cloak walked out. He was wearing bandages all over but his face could be seen. It looked decayed.

"As long as evil exists, Mumm-Ra lives."

"What manner of being are you?" S-S-Slithe asked.

"You only need know I am Mumm-Ra, also known as Lord Voldemort and if I know of your mission here on Earth, you seek to possess the Eye of Thundera." The decayed being said.

"You know of the Eye of Thundera, yes?" asked S-S-Slithe, surprised.

"I have known of it's power for over a thousand years, from a time when most of this planet was ruled by the ancient Pharaohs." Mumm-Ra answered.

"Even isf that is so, what makes you think we need your help?" Jackalman asked.

"You mock my power!" Mumm-Ra roared. He raised his hands and sent magical lightning above the Mutants. They were unimpressed.

"The communications module on our ship hasn't been damaged. We can summon the other Mutant ships and have them blast this place to powder," Monkian declared, "and you, Mumm-Ra, with it."

"Come, see your ship foolish creature." Mumm-Ra said, indicating the cauldron. The Mutants walked over and saw their ship. Within seconds, the ground sucked the ship underground.

"Our ship..." Jackalman began.

"Gone forever, along with the chance of ever summoning any other Mutant ships. You are now stranded on Earth, and without Mumm-Ra's help, you perish."

The Mutants conferred among themselves.

"Do we have a choice?" Jackalman asked, "We have to go along with him."

"Even shared," Mumm-Ra said, "there is power enough in the Eye of Thundera for all of us." In reality, he had no intention of sharing.

"Of course there is Mumm-Ra," S-S-Slithe said, "It is only right that we share." He also had no intention of sharing.

"S-S-Slithe speaks for all of us." Jackalman said.

"We're with you Mumm-Ra." Monkian added.

Mumm-Ra waved his hand and another image appeared in the cauldron. It was Harry.

"Who is that?" Monkian asked.

"That is Harry Potter, who somehow absorbed the spirit of Lion-O, the Lord of the Thundercats. He is currently looking for the other Thundercats – they got separated when their spaceship crashed." Mumm-Ra answered.

"He carries the Eye of Thundera, but where is he?" Jackalman asked.

"So that we might ambush him." S-S-Slithe added said.

"It will not be so easy. This is a world of six billion humans, most of which fear the unknown. If you go hunting in the form you are now, you will be dead in seconds. There are also two types of humans on this planet – the mundane humans and the humans who practice the art of magic. The Harry Potter whom you will seek possesses vast magical power."

Mumm-Ra raised his hands again and cast a non-verbal spell. The three Mutants were changed into human form, their size reflecting their real sizes. Mumm-Ra then cast another spell and the three were transported elsewhere.

"How are we going to get to the spaceship?" Harry asked, "We're in Wales and the ship is in Scotland."

"I think Neville lives nearby," Hermione said, "We can always go to his house and use the Floo to go to Hogwarts."

"What's a 'floo'?" Panthro asked. Hermione explained that it was a way witches and wizards travelled. The group started to make their way when they saw three men walking towards them. The Eye of Thundera started growling.

Harry put it to his face and was given sight beyond sight.

"I don't see anything wrong." He said, but as he turned it to face the men, he found they were not as they seemed.

"It looks like Mutants." Harry said. The power of the sword forced them to resume their real shape.

"Now boy, give me the sword." S-S-Slithe demanded.

"Why should I?" Harry asked.

"We know you're new to this whole thing boy," S-S-Slithe said, trying to turn on the charm, "Why work for a race who that destroyed their own world?"

"The Thundercats destroyed their own world?" Harry asked.

"Don't listen to him Harry," Panthro said, "He's lying."

"Am I boy?" S-S-Slithe asked, "What were you told?"

"Thundera's orbit changed thanks to the war with you Mutants and it caused it's destruction, Jaga told me." Harry said, remembering what Jaga told him.

"There are a lot of things Lord Jaga never told his students," S-S-Slithe said, "It's true, the war was part of the cause, but Jaga was the direct cause! He stole the Sword of Plun-Darr from my father and cast it into the deepest canyon on Thundera! It fell into the molten core and caused all the destruction that plagued that planet. Jaga caused Thundera to be destroyed and you want to work with them?"

Harry looked at the reptilian for a moment, unsure what to believe.

"Harry – don't believe him," Panthro said, "There is no Sword of Plun-Darr, it's only a legend, a myth. He's lying."

Hermione got her wand out and started to cast spells. Harry raised the sword up above his head.

"_THUNDERCATS HO!_" he shouted. The sword grew to big size. Panthro saw it as a signal to attack.

Hermione cast tickling charms on Jackalman and Monkian while Harry concentrated on S-S-Slithe. But the reptilian used his tail to trip Harry up. Panthro grabbed the Mutant and lifted him above his head.

"BACK!" S-S-Slithe shouted, "GET BACK!"

Suddenly, he vanished into thin air. Monkian and Jackalman got up and made a break for it. Then, they vanished. Harry, Hermione and Panthro looked on in surprise.

Line break

Flitwick walked into Dumbledore's office.

"Albus – I found out where Miss Granger is." He said.

"Where?"

"Near Longbottom Manor," Flitwick said, "I just got a letter from Mafalda Hopkirk saying she had performed underage magic. If she is heading there, I'll be there to collect her. I've written to Madam Hopkirk telling her the current circumstances and is prepared to write it off as a result of mental imbalance due to her parent's deathsto exposure to the Cruciatus curse."

"Will you be going there to collect her?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes." Flitwick said, "She needs help. Attacking Poppy for no reason, running away and now risking exposing our world."

Line Break

The three Mutants reappeared in front of Mumm-Ra's cauldron.

"So, the dreaded Mutants, the scourge of the universe, return with their tails between their legs, having failed to disarm a single overgrown boy." Mumm-Ra declared.

"S-S-Slithe tried to talk him into giving us the sword, to tell the truth about Thundera's destruction," Jackalman said, "but that Thundercat Panthro and some human girl decided to interfere."

"If it's so easy fighting the Thundercats, do it yourself next time." Monkian said.

"Yes, we haven't seen much of your self-proclaimed power yet, almight Mumm-Ra." S-S-Slithe said in a patronising tone.

"YOU DARE TO TAUNT MUMM-RA, REPTILIAN?" Mumm-Ra shouted, "You will see my power then, much to your sorrow.

"Ancient Spirits of Evil," he began, holding out his arms. It felt as if a strong wind was blowing. The eyes on the four statues lit up, "transform this decayed form to Mumm-Ra, The Ever Living!"

All the bandages blew away, revealing a stronger body, but a different face, which looked like a snake's face. His cloak was ripped at the bottom and he wore a strange looking helmet, which had intertwined snakes on. The lights from the statues increased. Then, to the Mutant's surprise, Mumm-Ra took to the skies and flew out of a hole in the roof.

**Line Break**

Harry and the others eventually reached Longbottom Manor.

"Dobby." Harry said called and the elf appeared. "Can you pop inside and tell Madam Longbottom or Neville that Harry Potter and friends request an audience please?"

Dobby vanished and five minutes later, Neville came to the gates and let them in.

"Harry," he said, "It's good to see you and you too Hermione, but who is this?"

"This is Panthro." Harry answered.

"One of those Thundercats?" Neville asked as they walked towards the house.

"One of them, yes." Harry answered.

The group walked into the main hall to find Professor Flitwick waiting there with Neville's grandmother.

"Ah, Miss. Granger," Flitwick said, "Just the person I wanted to see. If I may have a quiet room to talk to Miss. Granger please Madam Longbottom?"

Madam Longbottom led Flitwick and Hermione to a quiet room. Neville summoned a house elf to get Panthro something to eat. He and Harry walked through the grounds.

"There is something I've found out," Neville began, "My mother is your godmother and your mother was mine, so in effect, we're god-brothers and I will help you the best I can."

"There's things I was told by this Mutant – I think his name is S-S-Slithe. He said one of the Thundercats, that ghost Jaga, was responsible for the destruction of their homeworld. But I don't know what to believe." Harry said.

"What do you want to believe?" Neville asked.

"If Thundera's destruction was caused by Jaga's actions, I want to think that he didn't intend for it to happen. But why take the Sword of Plun-Darr and cast it in a chasm?" Harry pondered.

"Whatever the truth is, we'll find out together. It's my duty as god-brother to help. We'll find the other Thundercats." Neville said.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"We stand together." Neville replied firmly.

A wind started to blow and Mumm-Ra appeared on the grounds. Neville took his wand and Harry took both the sword and his wand out.

"What is that thing?" Neville asked.

"I have no idea." Harry answered. He charged towards Mumm-Ra who easily dodged him, causing the sword to go flying and landed in a pot of manure. Neville began to cast a spell but Mumm-Ra was faster, sending him flying.

Harry ran to the pot and removed the sword. He put the claw shield on his hand.

"You think to defeat Mumm-Ra, the Ever Living? It cannot be done boy!" Mumm-Ra shouted.

"The Ever Living?" Neville asked, he had made it backhad returned.

"That means this creature isn't mortal." Harry added, "We must find a way to ward him off!"

Mumm-Ra raised his hand and cast a laser type beam, hitting a tree. It fell and Harry caught it. He threw it at Mumm-Ra who grabbed it. He threw it away and charged. Neville cast every spell he could think of but they had no effect. Mumm-Ra pounced on Harry.

"In a moment, the Eye of Thundera will by mine to command, boy!" he shouted.

Following his instinct, Harry raised his hand with the shield to protect himself. But as he did, Mumm-Ra recoiled. He could see his reflection in the shield, it was showing his decayed form. He backed off, allowing Harry to stand back up. He continued to show Mumm-Ra his reflection, the image tormenting the demon. Harry raised the sword and uttered the words to unleash the power of the Eye. A strong beam of light fired from the eye and hit Mumm-Ra full on. The monster backed off and kneeled over. Harry walked over to him and pointed the sword at him. Looking at him, Harry realised who Mumm-Ra was also known as.

"Before my day is done, I will look upon your corpse and smile," Harry said, "But not today."

Mumm-Ra leapt into the sky and flew away. Madam Longbottom came over with Panthro, Hermione and Professor Flitwick.

"What is that thing?" Madam Longbottom asked, seeing Mumm-Ra fly away.

"He is called Mumm-Ra, the Ever Living," Harry explained, "It was it'shis own reflection that scared him off, yet he feared nothing."

"Except the evil in his own unspeakable face," Neville finished.

"I think there is a lot of explaining to do young man." Madam Longbottom said, leading everyone back to the house.

**Line Break**

Back at his hideout, Mumm-Ra landed in front of his cauldron. The Mutants were still there. With a roar, he changed back to his decayed form and began to back towards the sarcophacussarcophagus.

"Did you get it, Mumm-Ra?" Monkian asked.

"Did you, Mumm-Ra? Do you have the Eye of Thundera?" Jackalman asked.

Mumm-Ra was now in his sarcophacussarcophagus.

"He doesn't answer – he didn't get it!" S-S-Slithe declared. The sarcophacussarcophagus was now closing. "So, the great Mumm-Ra also failed."

The sarcophacussarcophagus was now closed.

"There will be another time." Mumm-Ra said, before the lights in the chamber died down. "Wormtail, show my guests to where they maycan rest."


End file.
